X-ray film processors are known which have a plurality of processing stations for the wet processing of X-ray films, followed by a drying station for drying the processed films, as well as transport means for transporting the film through the processing stations and the drying station from a film loading point to a film discharge point.
Film processors of this type are employed especially in dentists' practices in order to automatically process the X-ray pictures often made of the area to be treated prior to the actual treatment of a patient. Such films are "cut" or piece films as distinguished from a continuous film strip. The X-ray films, exposed by means of an X-ray apparatus, are fed into the film processor at the film loading point; in the film processor, the transport means advances them through the various, successive processing stations, through a drying station that follows, and then to the film discharge point.